El Greco
by Cris Snape
Summary: El que se hace llamar Gonzalo sólo quiere volver a casa. Su única oportunidad son tres desconocidos que hablan del futuro como si fuera pasado. Para el reto "Jugando con el tiempo" del "Foro de las expansiones"


**EL GRECO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp. "El Ministerio del Tiempo" es una serie de Televisión Española creada por los hermanos Olivares._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Jugando con el tiempo"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Toledo. Año 1577**_

Caminaba despacio, apoyado en un cayado de madera. Las rodillas le dolían, especialmente cuando llovía. Y esa primavera estaba resultando ser particularmente lluviosa. El que se hacía llamar Gonzalo detuvo sus pasos y suspiró.

Aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir la magia ocultándola, protegiéndola. Una vez más, la nostalgia le arañó el corazón. Era su casa, el lugar donde había crecido y aprendido a ser un mago, donde fue feliz. Era su casa y sin embargo no lo era. Ya no. O mejor dicho, no todavía.

El que se hacía llamar Gonzalo prosiguió. No sólo extrañaba su hogar, si no su nombre. Porque en realidad no se llamaba Gonzalo. No podía ser Naím y lo echaba de menos. Quería que alguien pronunciara esa palabra, volver a sentirse el que un día fue. El que quedó atrás aunque en realidad aún no había nacido.

Recordó su determinación cuando inició aquel viaje. Pese a ser consciente de que no podría volver, una parte de sí mismo imaginó que lo conseguiría. Mantuvo la esperanza de regresar a casa una vez cumplida su misión, pero en todos aquellos años no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Cuando llegó a Toledo era un joven osado y luchador. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado para seguir peleando.

Lo había intentado. En más de una ocasión había viajado al lugar en el que se estaba construyendo El Monasterio de El Escorial en busca del portal mágico que en su momento le permitió ir al pasado. Había dedicado semanas enteras a intentar repetir el ritual que le llevó directo a la España del siglo XVI. Necesitó fracasar varias veces para comprender que no iba a funcionar.

Aunque Naím Bennasar ahora se llamara simplemente Gonzalo, aunque estuviera solo y nunca hablara de su pasado, tenía las puertas del barrio mágico abiertas. Vivía allí, cerca de la Casa de las Tradiciones, dedicado a la pintura y la astronomía. Era viejo y cada día le costaba más caminar, pero eso no le detenía a la hora de ir hasta la casa de los Bennasar.

Más de una vez había querido hablar con sus antepasados. Si no lo había hecho era por temor a las consecuencias. Ni siquiera los inefables eran capaces de entender el alcance que sus acciones pasadas podrían tener en el futuro. Los viajes temporales eran un misterio incluso para ellos. Naím había pasado muchos años investigando, pero apenas existían casos documentados. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que una vez que se viajaba al pasado era imposible regresar.

No quería interferir en sus vidas. Solía observarlos desde la distancia, fascinado al ser testigo directo del día a día de sus ancestros, anhelando recuperar a la familia perdida.

Se preguntó si su hermano Omar seguía vivo en el futuro, si sus hijos y Fátima estaban bien. No solía extrañar a sus padres porque nunca habían sido muy cercanos, pero sí pensaba en su niñera Rosita y en sus mejillas encendidas cuando le regañaba por haber hecho alguna trastada.

Sonrió. Se estaba volviendo un sentimental. Cuantos más años pasaban, más se dejaba arrastrar por la melancolía. Y aunque los brujos tuvieran una esperanza de vida mayor que los muggles, sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Lo notaba en sus huesos maltrechos y su mente cansada.

Cuando traspasó la barrera que conectaba el Toledo mágico con el muggle, echó un vistazo hacia arriba. Las casas fabricadas con piedra y vigas de madera se alzaban hacia el cielo caóticamente, con formas retorcidas e imposibles. Omar llevaba muchos años viviendo en la buhardilla de una de esas viviendas. En su juventud le pareció que era un lugar idóneo para dedicarse a la pintura. A día de hoy, pese a las escaleras encantadas que le facilitaban la tarea de llegar a los pisos superiores, se arrepentía de no haberse mudado a una planta baja.

Apenas había avanzado cuando una joven le salió al paso. Tenía el pelo sucio y despeinado, la ropa repleta de remiendos y las manos y el rostro manchados de harina. Era hija de dos muggles que se ganaban la vida trabajando la tierra y cada día acudía al barrio mágico en busca de su maestro.

El que se hacía llamar Gonzalo había tomado algunos discípulos a lo largo de aquellos años. La educación mágica aún no estaba reglada y los jóvenes brujos solían aprender gracias a maestros como él. Normalmente cobraba una pequeña suma de dinero por sus servicios, pero en el caso de aquella joven no era así. La pobre no tenía donde caerse muerta y él no deseaba que su talento fuera desperdiciado. Era una bruta y le estaba costando un mundo aprender a leer y escribir, pero hacía unos pastelillos rellenos de crema que estaban deliciosos y que eran el único pago que necesitaba a cambio de sus enseñanzas.

—Llegáis tarde, maestro. Las campanas han sonado hace rato.

Tenía razón. Se había retrasado casi media hora, pero a su edad el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa.

—Pues no nos retrasemos más. ¿Habéis practicado el hechizo que estudiamos ayer?

—Sí. Me sale muy bien.

La joven sacó una varita sin tallar, la más barata que había podido conseguir. Sin pensárselo dos veces, pronunció el hechizo levitador y alzó en el aire un hatillo de leña. A Naím no le sorprendió. Leonor aprendía deprisa. Cuando alcanzara un mínimo de conocimientos la presentaría a algunos conocidos de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Estaba seguro de que sus dotes como bruja podrían serles de gran utilidad.

—Espero que ningún ingenuo os haya visto.

—¡Claro que no! No soy estúpida.

No, ciertamente no lo era. Naím comenzó a andar rumbo a su casa, repasando mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaban para elaborar la poción que pensaba enseñarle esa tarde.

—Ayer dijisteis que hoy haremos uno de esos mejunjes.

—Se llaman pociones. También podéis llamarlas pócimas.

Leonor puso cara de desagrado. Aquella era su rama de la magia menos predilecta.

—¿No podemos estudiar alguna maldición? Creo que ya estoy preparada.

—No tengáis tanta prisa, niña.

—Pero…

Naím se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Sabía bien que lo mejor era parar a la bruja cuando comenzaba con sus protestas, así que habló con cierta dureza.

—¿Quién es el maestro, Leonor? ¿Vos o yo?

La vio morderse los carrillos. Se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vos, don Gonzalo.

—¿Y quién decide cómo son las lecciones?

—Vos, maestro.

—Bien. Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, ¿podemos continuar? La poción que vamos a preparar necesita mucho tiempo de cocción y ya vamos con retraso.

Leonor le miró como si quisiera decirle que por su culpa. De hecho, un par de años antes lo habría hecho, pero ese día se contuvo y le siguió casi arrastrando los pies, fastidiada por lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Naím la compadeció internamente, recordando lo poco que le agradaban a él ciertas asignaturas durante sus años de estudiante, pero no dejó vislumbrar ninguna emoción. Para convertirse en un brujo decente era necesario sacrificarse. Eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

Cuando Naím le dijo que la acompañaría hasta su casa, Leonor puso el grito en el cielo. A sus trece años se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor como para apañárselas ella sola, pero ignoraba ciertos peligros que podrían cernirse sobre ella en la oscuridad de la noche. Tal y como se temía, terminaron la poción después del ocaso. Leonor insistió en volver sola y Naím encontraba muy irresponsable permitírselo.

Leonor ya era una mujercita. Su cuerpo de niña se había desarrollado y no sería ni la primera ni la última chiquilla en ser violentada por algún bruto sin cerebro. Ciertamente ella se consideraba muy mayor. Decía que su madre tuvo su primer hijo a los catorce años y que ella quería seguir sus pasos, pero ignoraba lo terrible que sería ser víctima de una agresión.

Así pues, desoyó sus quejas y se aseguró de ponerla a buen recaudo. Bajo el umbral de una puerta desvencijada y medio podrida, Leonor le miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Vos sí podéis ir solo? A lo mejor os pegan para robaros.

—No os preocupéis por mí. Sé defenderme.

—¿Y yo no? —Naím alzó una ceja y sonrió cuando ella bufó—. Si me enseñarais maldiciones…

—Si pensáis que para defenderos hace falta usar una maldición, demostráis que aún falta mucho para ser digna de aprenderlas.

Leonor puso morritos. Había tenido una mala tarde y no le apetecía nada que se rieran de ella, así que se dio media vuelta y se encerró en casa sin despedirse. Naím agitó la cabeza, sintiendo que la chica se parecía a él. Impetuosa y con mucho carácter. Y sobre todo talentosa. Pese a su disgusto por las pociones, era capaz de hacerlas a la primera. Con saber eso le bastaba para comprender que estaba destinada a ser alguien grande. Si sólo pusiera un poco más de interés por educarse…

Naím giró la cabeza y observó la ciudad amurallada. Toledo estaba envuelta por la oscuridad y el silencio. No se sintió con fuerzas para subir a pie, así que se dispuso a buscar un lugar discreto desde el que desaparecerse. Estaba ansioso por dormir. Sus huesos le pedían descanso a gritos y su subconsciente le prometía bonitos sueños en los que volvía a casa.

Caminó entre las casuchas de los campesinos y se dirigió al margen del río. Tropezó un par de veces, pero no sacó la varita. Encontró unos matorrales bastante altos y pensó que era el lugar ideal. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por tres voces. Hablaban en susurros, pero siempre había tenido buen oído. Los años se habían llevado muchas cosas, pero su capacidad auditiva estaba intacta.

—Don Diego de Castilla es el deán de la Catedral de Santa María —Decía una mujer—. Debemos conseguir que se reúna con el Greco mañana mismo.

—¿Quién decís que es ese Greco? —Aquella voz grave era de hombre.

—Un pintor cumbre del "Siglo de Oro" español. Una de sus obras más conocidas es "El Entierro del Conde Orgaz"

—Esperemos que sea un poco menos arrogante que nuestro Velázquez —Comentó otro hombre.

—El Greco ha venido a España desde Venecia. Tiene cierta relación con Luis de Castilla, hijo de don Diego. Don Luis ha recomendado a El Greco a su padre, pero si no se reúnen jamás recibirá el encargo de pintar sus tres primeros retablos y no podrá desarrollar su obra pictórica tal y como la conocemos.

Las voces se alejaban. Naím estaba inmóvil, sin respirar siquiera. ¿Había oído bien? No era posible. No. Debía estar alucinando. Tal vez el cansancio le había subido la fiebre y estaba fuera de sí. Pero no se encontraba mal. De hecho, estaba mejor que nunca.

Dio un paso adelante y vio a los tres desconocidos. Caminaban a buen paso rumbo a la ciudad, envueltos en capas oscuras y alumbrando su camino con una antorcha. Parecían personas normales, hombres y mujeres de su tiempo, pero no lo eran. No podían serlo porque habían hablado de El Greco y de Velázquez. El primero aún no había llegado a la ciudad, aunque por lo que Naím podía recordar no tardaría en hacerlo, y el segundo ni siquiera había nacido. ¿Cómo podían saber de un cuadro que no se había pintado todavía, por más famoso y universal que éste fuera?

Naím Bennasar agitó la cabeza. Era un brujo. Había crecido en un mundo repleto de prodigios que escapaban al entendimiento de la mayoría de la humanidad. Había visto cosas increíbles y viajado en el tiempo y jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así. Confundido y ansioso por saber más.

Ojalá sus rodillas maltrechas le hubieran permitido correr tras ellos. Ojalá hubiera conseguido reaccionar antes para aplicar a los desconocidos un buen hechizo localizador. Ojalá…

Un momento. Era un brujo y todavía estaba a tiempo de desaparecerse. Llegaría al barrio mágico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y desde ahí podría comenzar a rondar la vivienda de don Diego de Castilla. Todos en Toledo sabían dónde vivía el deán y los desconocidos le buscaban a él.

Olvidándose de su cansancio y sabedor de que estaba a punto de vivir una nueva aventura, Naím Bennasar se sintió joven de nuevo.

* * *

El que se hacía llamar Gonzalo había tenido ocasión de hablar con don Diego de Castilla cinco años atrás. En cierta ocasión el deán había visto uno de los cuadros que pintó durante su juventud y había tenido a bien encargarle una obra paisajística para sus estancias privadas. Le pagó bien y le agradeció su trabajo, pero no volvió a llamarle.

Naím no se lo tenía en cuenta. Ciertamente había pintado uno de los cuadros más importantes del mundo mágico, aunque no por su calidad artística. Le constaba que en el futuro no tendría reconocimiento alguno, pero realizaba una labor encomiable protegiendo el tesoro que los visigodos habían dejado atrás cuando los musulmanes invadieron la península.

Resultaba irónico que precisamente él, descendiente de uno de aquellos invasores, hubiera sido uno de tantos brujos que participaron en la protección del misterioso tesoro. Y también lo era que en su afán por hacerse con él hubiera colaborado para que las generaciones venideras no pudieran encontrarlo.

Naím había meditado mucho al respecto. Durante años había ansiado tener frente a sí la mítica Mesa de Salomón. Incluso creyó que le proporcionaría el conocimiento necesario para regresar a su tiempo, pero cuanto más la deseaba más lejana parecía. Había admitido su derrota después de que la muerte le acariciara la nuca allá, perdido en ese laberinto de cuevas que un día pudo atravesar y que bien pudo convertirse en su tumba después.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando don Diego salió de la Catedral. Llevaba allí metido todo el día, atendiendo asuntos laborales. No había vuelto a ver a los desconocidos de la noche anterior, pero estaba convencido de que no tardarían en aparecer. Observó al deán mientras iniciaba una marcha rumbo a quién sabe dónde. Dispuesto a seguirlo, Naím se afianzó en su cayado e ignoró el dolor de sus articulaciones.

No fue necesario caminar demasiado. Un pequeño alboroto precedió a la llegada de cinco individuos. Y aunque Naím no había podido verlos bien durante la noche, supo de inmediato que eran los tres desconocidos. Venían acompañados por don Luis de Castilla y un individuo de bien cuidada barba que debía ser el mismísimo Greco.

Naím no escuchó el intercambio de palabras. Don Diego pareció molesto en un principio, pero terminó por encaminar sus pasos hacia su casa, acompañado por su hijo y el Greco. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la sensación de que todo estaba bien con ellos. Sabía que iban a tratar asuntos muy importantes que influirían decisivamente en el futuro de un pintor universal, pero no les prestó más atención. Consideraba que los otros tres eran mucho más importantes.

Durante las horas de espera había pensado en la mejor forma de encararles, pero no la encontró. La situación era demasiado extraña y decidió que, como tantas otras veces en su vida, improvisaría. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea porque improvisando había terminado atrapado en el siglo XVI, pero era su única baza y debía aprovecharla.

Así pues, prácticamente corrió hacia ellos e hizo una pregunta que consiguió captar su atención.

—¿De cuándo sois?

Los tres desconocidos habían estado hablando entre ellos y parecían dispuestos a marcharse, pero se pararon en seco al escuchar la palabra. El hombre más alto tenía pinta de soldado y el más bajo hizo un gesto irónico antes de mirar a sus compañeros. Y la mujer… La mujer tenía los ojos más azules que Naím había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Disculpad? —Inquirió el más alto inclinando la cabeza.

—He dicho que de cuándo sois. Y no tratéis de engañarme porque os oí anoche.

Le miraron como si estuviera loco. De hecho, sonaba como si estuviera loco. Naím algunas veces se había dicho que posiblemente siempre lo había estado. Ya se lo decía Omar cada vez que experimentaba con un hechizo: estás como una cabra.

—Hablabais de Velázquez, de El Greco y de su cuadro más famoso y no es posible que sepáis lo que sabéis siendo de aquí. Así que decirme de cuándo venís.

Se miraron entre sí. Fue la mujer la que dio un paso al frente y le miró con seriedad.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—¿Trabajas para el Ministerio?

Naím dio un paso adelante. No estaba equivocado. Si en lo más hondo de su ser había albergao alguna duda, ahora sabía que no se equivocaba. No después de aquella pregunta. Y aunque sintió que la esperanza subía rabiosa por su garganta y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada liberadora, la desconfianza y el sentido común le frenaron.

—¿Os manda Carrascosa?

El hombre alto se adelantó y le cogió por el cuello de su túnica. Naím no se esperaba para nada el movimiento y echó mano de su varita. No mentía cuando decía que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

—La dama os ha preguntado vuestro nombre —Dijo, sonando amenazante como un trueno. El brujo comprendió que si quería averiguar algo debía cooperar.

—Me llamo Naím Bennasar. Suéltame.

Pero no le hizo caso. El tipo le mantuvo agarrado mientras le miraba con los ojos entornados. El otro hombre le dio un golpecito en el brazo antes de alejarse unos metros.

—Déjale. Voy a ver si averiguo algo.

Obedeció. Naím se alejó sintiéndose bastante viejo de repente, pero contento por no haber tenido que usar la varita. No quería descubrirse como brujo antes de saber quiénes eran. Aunque si los enviaba Carrascosa seguramente no podría ocultarse. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Ese maldito cabrón no era de los que dejaban cabos sueltos.

—Ya sabéis mi nombre. Quiero los vuestros —Sonó exigente y creyó que no le harían caso. Sin embargo, la mujer le sonrió y se presentó.

—Soy Amelia. Mis compañeros son Alonso —El alto y bruto— y Julián.

Naím asintió. Se tomó unos segundos para observarles mejor y pensó que formaban un curioso trío. Sin duda ocultaban algo, seguramente tan grave como lo que escondía él mismo.

—Sé lo que podéis hacer —Procuró no hablar muy alto para no atraer la atención de los muggles—. Yo también lo hice, aunque han pasado tantos años que casi no me acuerdo.

—¿De qué hablas, viejo?

—De viajar por el tiempo.

No se esperaba que el tal Alonso reaccionara violentamente. Otra vez le agarró por la túnica, aunque su compañera le sostuvo.

—¿Trabajáis para Lola Mendieta? Esa maldita traidora.

—No sé quién es.

—¡No mintáis!

—No creo que mienta.

El tal Julián había vuelto. Le miró como si tratara de desvelar un gran misterio.

—En el Ministerio nunca ha habido un funcionario llamado Naím Bennasar.

—Porque ese no es su nombre.

—No creo que nos haya mentido, Alonso —La mujer intervino—. Creo que aquí hay algo más y vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

Después de un tenso cara a cara, habían terminado por descubrir sus cartas. Los tres desconocidos le hablaron del Ministerio del Tiempo. Él hizo lo propio con el Ministerio de Magia y aunque bien podrían haber llegado a un entendimiento, Naím sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que borrarles la memoria.

Podría decirse que estaban en igualdad de condiciones puesto que ambos trabajaban para entidades secretas, pero Naím sentía que él tenía más que perder. Había hablado sobre la magia con tres muggles que posiblemente no fueran de fiar. Toda la vida disimulando, usando un nombre falso para mantenerse a salvo y para mantener a salvo al mundo mágico, y en mitad de su desesperación por regresar a casa había metido la pata.

Se arrepentía. O quizás no. Y es que esos tres individuos no necesitaban de ningún portal mágico para viajar a través del tiempo. Habían desarrollado su propia tecnología y utilizaban puertas.

¡Puertas!

Resultaba incluso hilarante. Décadas practicando la magia más difícil y peligrosa y resulta que unos cuantos muggles podían usar unas simples puertas para ir del pasado al futuro y viceversa. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás hubiera oído hablar de ellas? Ni en el siglo XVI ni en el XX, cuando trabajaba como inefable. Se suponía que los inefables tenían a su alcance un conocimiento con el que el común de los mortales ni siquiera soñaba y en ese momento se sentía un completo ignorante.

Pese a ser consciente de su error, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad tomara las riendas de la situación, al tiempo que la esperanza le llevaba a imaginar cómo sería el encuentro con Omar y los niños.

—Así que el 2015 —Julián, uno de los tres, le había explicado que aquel era el futuro más lejano al que podían viajar. Más que suficiente—. ¿Cómo es? Cuando yo vine aquí era el año 1982. Han debido pasar muchas cosas.

Ya le habían explicado que cada uno pertenecía a una época. El tal Alonso era uno de los Tercios de Falndes, la señorita Amelia vivía a finales del siglo de XIX y Julián… ¡Oh, Julián podía contarle tantas cosas!

—Para empezar tenemos esto —El hombre puso un aparato sobre la mesa. Estaban en una taberna, hablando en voz baja en un rincón discreto—. Es un teléfono móvil.

—Curioso…

—Pero más que hablar de tecnología, nos interesa la magia.

Alonso se cruzó de brazos. Había dejado claro lo que pensaba sobre la brujería. Y Amelia parecía estar inmersa en un debate interno, intentando decidir si escuchar a la razón o al corazón. El único que le miraba como si creyera sus palabras era Julián. Ciertamente Naím había hablado lo suficiente como para dejar claro que venía del futuro, pero no les había mostrado nada más. Y no pensaba hacerlo a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, menos aún en público.

—No puedo contar mucho, lo lamento.

—Pero puedes demostrar que no mientes.

Sería fácil. Sacar la varita y convertir ese cacharro del futuro en una jarra de cerveza. Cualquier niño de diez años podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Pero era arriesgado y necesitaba jugar esa carta si quería salir de allí.

—Lo haré —Dijo con convicción absoluta—. Cuando estemos en casa. En mi época.

Los tres se miraron sin parecer sorprendidos por la petición. Naím se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. Esperaba que le dijeran que sí, pero si se negaban podía llegar más lejos. Existían maldiciones que obligaban a hacer a una persona lo que su ejecutor quisiera y se preguntó si estaba preparado para usarlas. Durante toda su vida había vivido situaciones comprometidas, pero jamás había usado una Imperdonable. ¿Estaba tan desesperado como para hacerlo ahora? Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

—No podemos hacer eso, señor Bennasar —Dijo Amelia. Era una mujer observadora y a Naím le pareció que llevaba la voz cantante.

—Lo supongo. Y me parece lógico, pero creo que podrían hacer una excepción. Soy viejo. Los de mi condición vivimos apartados del resto de la sociedad, así que no causaré problemas. Sólo necesito que me dejen usar sus puertas y no volverán a verme. Les doy mi palabra —Suspiró y miró directamente a la mujer—. ¿Saben lo que es estar atrapado en un tiempo que no te corresponde? Sólo quiero morir en casa. Nada más.

Volvieron a mirarse. Naím tuvo la sensación de que no eran de los que seguían las reglas a rajatabla. Lo lógico era pensar que esos funcionarios del Ministerio del Tiempo no pudieran pasearse de un lugar a otro sin seguir unas normas. No poder llevar a desconocidos del pasado al futuro sonaba bastante razonable. Entendía que no se fiaran de él, pero creyó que les había convencido. Además, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Sólo quería morirse con los suyos, ver a Omar y a sus sobrinos por última vez. Echarle un vistazo a un futuro que nunca fue suyo.

—Tenemos que discutirlo entre nosotros —Amelia se levantó en primer lugar y los hombres no tardaron en hacer lo propio—. Espere aquí.

Y Naím espero, bebiéndose media jarra de agua fresca y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera conseguido? ¿Su sueño iba a hacerse realidad?

* * *

Volvía a casa. Habían dicho que sí y volvía a casa.

Le habían dado una hora para recoger sus cosas antes de partir. No necesitaba más tiempo. Se llevaría sus Libros de Ensalmos, un par de cuadros y poco más. No necesitaba nada. Sólo quería atravesar esa puerta y llegar al año 2015. Desde allí ya se las apañaría para llegar a Toledo y volver a su casa. Al fin podría volver a entrar, abrazar esa magia ancestral que durante décadas le había incitado a dejarse envolver por ella. Posiblemente tendría que responder unas cuantas preguntas en ese Ministerio del Tiempo, pero si tenía suerte tal vez podría escabullirse antes de que le retuvieran durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Maestro?

Dio un respingo. La joven Leonor estaba en la puerta, con su aspecto desaseado de siempre y una expresión confusa en el rostro. Sin duda no se esperó encontrar a su profesor de magia haciendo la maleta. Y tal vez fuera un poco egoísta por su parte no haber pensado en ella pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Iba a volver a casa. A su tiempo. Con los suyos.

—¿Os marcháis, maestro?

—Sí —Volvió a su tarea.

—¿Dónde?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La había tuteado. Ella le miró con extrañeza, pero no le dio más importancia.

—Pero vengo a recibir mi lección. Voy a estudiar mucho para que podamos empezar con las maldiciones y…

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Leonor. Dejo Toledo y no volveré.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

—Lo lamento, pero así es.

—Pero… —Leonor se colocó frente a él y le quitó el saco con sus pertenencias—. No podéis hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo. Tú sí que no puedes decirme qué he de hacer y qué no.

—Vos me dijisteis que me enseñaríais magia —La chica pareció mucho más grande de repente—. Y yo quiero aprender.

—Busca otro maestro.

—Querrá que le pague y no puedo hacerlo.

Naím suspiró. Entendía el enfado de la chica, pero no podía quedarse sólo por ella. Su lugar estaba en el siglo XXI, con su hermano, en un mundo con teléfonos móviles, Internet y otras cosas que no comprendía.

—Lo siento, Leonor.

—Vos dijisteis que tengo talento. Dijisteis que no debía resignarme a ser una simple campesina como mis padres. Me hicisteis soñar con un futuro mejor y, ¿me vais a abandonar?

—No lo entiendes.

—Claro que lo entiendo. Sois como los demás. La gente como yo os importamos un bledo.

Leonor se dio media vuelta y se marchó dando un airado portazo. Estaba furiosa, pero ya se le pasaría. Ella no podía retenerla. Ni ella ni los otros niños brujos sin posibles que verían desaprovechado su talento.

Naím suspiró. Recordó a los chiquillos que habían sido sus aprendices durante esos años. Todos chicos de la calle, miserables sin futuro que habían encontrado una oportunidad en la magia. ¡Por los calzones de Bargota! Uno de ellos se había convertido en uno de los brujos más influyentes de la Casa de las Tradiciones.

Ansiaba volver a su hogar. Nunca se había planteado la cuestión desde otro punto de vista pero, ¿de verdad le convenía hacerlo? Habían pasado muchos años. Posiblemente Omar ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás se verían de nuevo y supuso que debía ser feliz. En 2015 era muy probable que incluso tuviera nietos. ¿Debía él regresar a su lado para desbaratar su existencia? ¿Y dónde hacía más falta? ¿En el futuro o allí? ¿Quién se ocuparía de los brujos como Leonor si él no estaba? No era el único maestro que enseñaba a cambio de nada, pero…

Pero no podía irse.

Se sentó en su vieja silla de madera y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Para bien o para mal, había construido una vida allí, en el siglo XVI. Extrañaba su pasado, por supuesto, pero no lo había hecho tan mal. Había protegido el tesoro de los visigodos, había compartido sus conocimientos con sus compañeros de la Casa de las Tradiciones y se había convertido en un experto astrónomo. Y lo más importante, había educado a un par de docenas de niños brujos. Los había salvado de la miseria y aún estaba capacitado para ayudar a un par más.

¡Demonios! Tendría que buscar a los tres desconocidos y borrarles la memoria. Tendría que ver cómo se marchaban con su única oportunidad de volver a casa. Y tendría que buscar a esa maleducada de Leonor para decirle que al final no se iría a ninguna parte. Y todo ello subiendo y bajando pendientes con sus rodillas maltrechas.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendía un inefable era a hurgar en las mentes ajenas. Naím era un experto en borrar recuerdos y en sustituirlos por unos nuevos. Por ese motivo no le resultó tan difícil atajar el problema que suponían los tres funcionarios del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Fieles a su palabra, lo habían estado esperando para llevarle a casa. Naím había decidido atacar por la espalda y los pobres ni siquiera fueron conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Estuvo a punto de seguirles para averiguar dónde estaba la puerta, pero resistió la tentación. Había decidido quedarse, así que mejor no saberlo.

Después, regresó a casa. Pensaba hablar con el joven que vivía en el piso de abajo para ver si le quería cambiar la vivienda. El ático era más grande, tenía más luz y era más cálido gracias a las chimeneas de los pisos inferiores. De esa manera les daría un descanso a sus rodillas.

Le mandó un _patronus_ a Leonor indicándole que la próxima lección sería al día siguiente. Fiel a su costumbre, no dio más explicaciones, pero si le comunicó que había llegado el momento de aprender maldiciones. Así aplacaría su mal carácter sin necesidad de disculparse por lo que podía parecer un acto de locura.

El que un día se llamó Naím y ahora era don Gonzalo, se recostó en su cama. Era cómoda y estaba limpia. Al día siguiente visitaría de nuevo la casa de los Bennasar. Se prometió que por última vez. Si quería seguir adelante, debía dejar el futuro atrás.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
